One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 12
Chrono sat on a rock, looking out at the night sky. Reflecting on what just happened. "What was that?" The scenes of time tearing apart replay over and over in his head until he clutched it in pain. His breathing shallowed as a cold sweat started to form on his face. "This isn't good.. I have to end this quickly.." "End what quickly?" Rosaline asked. Chrono jumped. "When did you get here?!" "I thought you were a time lord. Why're you asking that question?" "Good point, but I don't have time for your games." "Games? I prefer Merry. Come on, we're having spooky story time." Rosaline points toward a bonfire, and Ness is telling a story. "Then, the most horrible thing happened. ZOZO WAS NAKED!" People throw stuff at Ness. "Boo!" "Anticlimactic." "GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK!" Ness runs away, and Chrono facepalms. Kent sits down and rubs his hands together. "My turn! And this is a true story. One time. It was the middle of the night and I was hungry. I made my way to the fridge. And when I opened it.. It was empty!!" Tack and Jakk both screamed, and held each other. "You ate all the food Kent." "Thanks for reminding me Hiroka." "You're welcome!" She smiled. Kent smiled and exhaled. "Anyone else got a story? Not like it'll top mine!" Rangton laughs. "Yes. I do. A few years back... A boy named Tack, met a girl named Nunally." Everyone in the Attack crew besides Tack and Rangton all screamed, and ran away. Kent looked scared by that. "Okay... How bad is this?" Rangton smirked. "HORIFYING!" Everyone gathered around the fire. Rangton let out a low cackle as he rubbed his hands together. Nova was shaking and chattering before she covered her ears. Chrono walked down to everyone and listened. "This should be interesting." "So, this girl liked Tack. Tack, can you take this?" Rangton laughed, and then bolted. This made everyone shiver a little. Tack got up. "Nunally was nice. She fed me sausages. We talked a while, and she asked if I could show her my home. So I did. Then, when we were alone in my room... We had sex." Everyone stared at Tack, and everyone face faulted. Beta and the beta pirates fell over, unconscious. Kent was flabbergasted, and couldn't speak. Brog got up, and walked away, mumbling. Riker, sat still. Then he spit up blood, and feel down on his face. Kent shook his head. "I thought this was gonna be a horror story!" Chrono laughed. "I know that name sounded familiar. I guess it's my turn." Chrono sat down. "This story will be based on a true story." Rhea rose an eyebrow. "Will be?" "Yeah, cause this story takes place in the future. Too bad it was this island." Chrono took a deep breath. "There once was a group of misfits that settled here from a long day of enduring punishment. They thought their troubles were over and that three was nothing to worry about. But one was still uneasy. He felt the darkness that surrounded this island, the evil presence that was here. He tried to shrug it off, but something in the back of his head was telling him to run. Run. Run. That's all he heard into the night. Run Away, it'll get you too. Into the depths of the night, the ship was attacked. The man went up to the top deck, but couldn't find his crew. Someone whispered Its too late.. Their voice chimed through the thick fog. The man turned around.. Ad instantly, everything went black." "Then he exploded, and died, the end." Chrono screamed, and turned around. Aetas was laughing, and kicked Chrono. "Please, that story always sucked." "What are you doing here?!" "Easy, I'm telling you why you suck." "That's not what I meant. Didn't you fade into non existence?" "Maybe, so what? Not even not existing can stop me!" "You know that doesn't make sense right?" "Sense? You know this is no different then before! These guys don't know the truth, do they!" Chrono sweats a little, and gets up. "Don't tell them!" "I will! You guys... NONE OF YOU ARE THE REAL YOUS! In this reality, it's what if Time travel was done. None of you are the true selves. You're just copies, of the Prime Time Reality." Everyone looked at Aetas. Kent tilted his head. "Huh? But we are who we are." "You're not so bright s I'll use stupid words." Aetas took a deep breath. "All of you are fakes. And for you smart people! Like myself, you're just products of different choices made by the various timelines within this universe. Or multiverse. Whatever you want to call it." Riker thinks about it. "So... That means you are a fake." "Of course! However, that means I'm still omnipotent! Even a fake, is better then all!" Chrono exhaled. "Ignore him. He's still messed up." Aetas laughed. "Why are you hiding it from them? Tell me. Why? Huh?" Chrono stood up. "Because it doesn't concern them. It's a fragment of time that needs to remain lost." "We can't have that. You know as well as I do that Quinn has found it. We know he's brought it to light. He's also awoken the True Time Lord." Chrono states at Aetas. "What the hell are you talking about?" ... Honestly, even I don't know, I just assumed you would know. I made the name up! Did you know of anyone before Quinn?" "Honestly, I thought he was the first. You?" "Nothing." Riker laughed. "I guess you're not as omnipotent as you thought." Aetas turned to Riker. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Cause compared to me, you're a lightweight!" "What was that?!" Aetas opened his palm and nothing appeared. "Huh? No time bomb? Not even a clock? Chrono! Check yourself!" Chrono flicked his wrist and nothing happened. "This must be Quinn's doing. He's blocking us off from using the time force." Chrono exhaled. "I'm gonna kick his ass. Everyone! Quinn is mine! Mine alone! Understood?!" - Quinn is laughing manically. "OF COURSE PRINCESS BUTTERCUP, I WILL HAVE TEA!" He laughs, and pretends to drink tea. Xander facepalms. "He became kooky. Great." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc